Overleg gebruiker:Dani Yusef Ali-Baba
Hallo, welkom bij Wikistad! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Vicky de Viking pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Overleg) sep 12, 2009 15:20 :Aangenaam, welkom op Wikistad ;) sep 12, 2009 15:49 (UTC) Fijn hier te mogen zijn! Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 15:50 (UTC) Bedankt voor de hulp en leuk je te ontmoeten! Echocho sep 12, 2009 15:52 (UTC) :Fijn je te ontmoeten! Zeg, Echoco, zijn er hier nog meer Moslims? Ik ben er een, en Tahrim Veltman. Zijn er nog meer? Oh, en ik woon in de "getto" van Molenbeek :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 15:54 (UTC) ::In mijn provincie zijn er geen ghetto's ;), btw zijn jullie de enige 2 idd. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 15:59 (UTC) Ik las dat Seth Cohen half-Tunesisch is... misschien bekeert die zich ooit nog wel eens! :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 16:01 (UTC) :Hehe, zou je willen. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 16:02 (UTC) :Ik kan wel als een soort van "deur-aan-deur-Iman" mensen gaan proberen te bekeren! :) á la Jehova getuigen! :D rofl! Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 16:02 (UTC) ::Haha --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 16:03 (UTC) ::Niemand is hier verplicht z'n geloof of opvattingen uit het echte leven mee te geven, dus misschien zijn er wel wat "incognito Moslims" :P. In verband met Elzenbos-Boularusi: Seth Cohen maakt zo'n beetje deel uit van de Goodwin Publishings-stal, die steeds op zoek is naar nieuw bloed en rastalent, dus hij is meer dan welkom met een boek (cover wil ik wel maken, doe ik namelijk graag :) )! Echocho sep 12, 2009 16:04 (UTC) Ik ga op Words aan de slag met een boekje, dan vraag ik jouw later wel om de cover. Ken je interessante figuren op WIkiStad die nog geen biografie hebben? Rijke zakenmensen, avonturier... ik vind Seth Cohen wel een mooi figuur, die heeft volgens mij een avontuurlijk leven gehad. Een echte avonturier. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 16:07 (UTC) Welkom op Wikistad en zie ook eens de Moskee-al-Veltman :) sep 12, 2009 16:33 (UTC) Iamn Vektman, mij zult u iedere week bij de moskee tegenkomen! Hoe meer mensen hoe meer vreug! Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 16:36 (UTC) Waarschuwing A.u.b. niet schelden. --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 17:05 (UTC) :Wat een mooie GP heb je OWTB :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 17:06 (UTC) ::Op li.wikt? --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 17:07 (UTC) :::Nee (daar ben ik geblokkeerd..), hier op WS :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 17:08 (UTC) ::::Aah, hij is weer lelijk :( sep 12, 2009 17:28 (UTC) Goeie dag :"Ben het artikel zelf begonnen, maar andere mensen hebben dat erbij gezet! En geloof me, ik weet waar ik het over heb! Ben zelf een zigeuner! SwarteSlipper 9 jul 2009 14:56 (CEST)" - Dan ben je helemaal geen Iraniër :S --Bucurestean sep 13, 2009 11:37 (UTC) Kom nou zeg! Als je erzelf één bent denken de mensen meteen dat je wat meer expertise hebt! Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 13, 2009 11:38 (UTC) :De waarheid is: ik weet geen hol af van zigeuners. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 13, 2009 11:38 (UTC) ::Oftewel, je hebt geen etniciteit? :P --Bucurestean sep 13, 2009 11:39 (UTC) Op mijn paspoort staat: nederlander, maar mijn ouders zijn iranees. En ik ken wel wat zigeuners maar dat zijn vage types. KUn je wel mee lachen trouwens! Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 13, 2009 11:41 (UTC) Logo's :Ik vind het altijd wel leuk om te doen. Ik kan het ook wel een beetje (zie mijn bedrijven) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 15, 2009 16:12 (UTC) Geweldig mooi! Zou jij ze dan willen maken? Ik heb geen speciale eisen: als ik kijk naar jouw eigen logo's heb ik al niks meer aan te merken. Leef je uit, en gebruik je fantasie! Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 17, 2009 12:38 (UTC) Cover thumb Hier is een (eerste?) voorstel. Eerst was ik op zoek naar een cover die een man of een schaduw of iets dergelijks zou tonen, maar toen kwam ik deze foto tegen en ik vond dat er iets lekker abstract mee te doen was. Een heel beetje anders dan de gemiddelde autobiografie dus. Ik denk dat het boek er zo iets meer 'literair' :P uitziet, hehe. Als je 't maar niks vindt, of niet passen bij de stijl vindt, ik kan ook een andere weg opgaan. Echocho sep 17, 2009 20:17 (UTC) :Ik vind het geweldig. Heel literair inderdaad. Had zo van Wolkers of Mulisch kunnen zijn, die cover! Fantastisch! Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 18, 2009 14:16 (UTC) Zie aub De kroeg. Ik zal je heel dankbaar zijn als je dit zou doen - als je me niet gelooft, heb ik hier bewijs. Plz, het draagt btw ook bij aan de kwaliteit en objectiviteit van jullie wiki (bijv mijn teruggedraaide wijziging van Comandau :S). De huidige tekst maakt nl. een verkeerde indruk van RO. Gr, Bucurestean sep 19, 2009 18:02 (UTC) :Volgens mij is dat inmiddels geregeld. En om eerlijk te zijn: Kinderwiki en WikiKids boeien me niet zoveel - de meeste mensen (ook kinderen) gebruiken waarschijnlijk toch Wikipedia dus wie leest dat nou helemaal? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 22, 2009 10:06 (UTC) Bedrijf Werk je al bij een bedrijf in Libertas? Ik zoek een directeur voor de LLC. ;) sep 26, 2009 08:55 (UTC) :Ik werk nog niet bij een bedrijf, wel bezit ik de platenmaatschappij Infernal Rap Disco Parti van Willy & Kamal. Maar ik zou graag de directeur worden van LLC. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 26, 2009 08:57 (UTC) ::Hmm, ik bedoelde dat je onderdirecteur werd. In elk geval :P Infernal Rap Disco Parti zou misschien overgenomen kunnen worden door de LLC? Ik biedt µ 20.000.000? Dat is € 2.000.000. sep 26, 2009 10:02 (UTC) Voor zo'n vorstelijk bedrag ga ik natuurlijk meteen overstag! Teven kun je dan Willy & Kamal onder contract krijgen. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 26, 2009 10:20 (UTC) :Dat is mooi en dank u wel ;) Ik zal je ff updaten in de lijst der Rijken. sep 26, 2009 10:21 (UTC) Ah, de Lijst der Rijken! Wat een eer! :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 26, 2009 10:22 (UTC) Contractbreuk Je bent al akkoord gegaan, je kan niet zomaar naar een ander bedrijf lopen, dat is strafbaar sep 26, 2009 10:29 (UTC) :Wie kwam dan ook alweer eerst met een verzoek aan? Ik geloof dat dat Tahrim was. Ik was dat allicht even vergeten? Hoe dan ook - de oudste rechten zijn niet de jouwe en dus heb ik me niet schuldig gemaakt aan contractbreuk! :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 26, 2009 10:31 (UTC) ::Er was volgensmij nog geen eens een contract gesloten tussen jullie.. In elk geval, als je wil kan ik een deel van de aandelen aan Smartbuy geven Jillids? sep 26, 2009 10:32 (UTC) :::O sorry, ik zie dat tahr eerder was sep 26, 2009 10:33 (UTC) Smart league invite Kantine Je kantine is beoordeeld :) sep 28, 2009 19:02 (UTC) Wil je meestemmen? Wil je meestemmen in het stemlokaal over de rechtenverdeling: wie krijgt geen rechten en wie wel? Het volk beslist. sep 29, 2009 17:36 (UTC) :Het volk heeft inmiddels al beslist zie ik. Dat het onzin was! :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 1, 2009 10:04 (UTC) Logo FC Molenbeek thumb Wat denk je? Ik heb het eenvoudig gehouden, zoals dat van Skeend eigenlijk, met een beetje 3D-gevoel (door de lichtkern in het midden), en met respect voor jouw oorspronkelijk ontwerp. Ik zou misschien nog iets extra onderaan het kruis kunnen toevoegen. Echocho okt 4, 2009 12:21 (UTC) :Ah, wacht, ik heb het: (een icoon van) een beekje onderaan. Molen boven + beekje onderaan = Molenbeek :D . Echocho okt 4, 2009 12:24 (UTC) ::Zo! Echocho okt 4, 2009 12:48 (UTC) Ben je er niet meer? Sinds je vertrek gaat het steeds slechter met Molenbeek :S --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 8, 2009 18:45 (UTC) Mooi logo. En ik ben er nog. In tegenstelling tot jouw, VB, zie ik. Bedankt voor het logo Echocho! Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 14, 2009 16:10 (UTC) :Mooi dat je er nog bent :) okt 14, 2009 16:27 (UTC) Fijn om er te zijn. Ik ga nu eten, btw. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 14, 2009 16:29 (UTC) Assistent Wil je misschien assistent worden bij het Libertaans Voetbalelftal? De staf bestaat nu uit: Bob Landman (trainer), dr. Magnus (scout), Tahrim Veltman assistent trainer. okt 18, 2009 17:24 (UTC) :Ja, met alle plezier. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 23, 2009 11:38 (UTC) ::Aangenomen :) okt 23, 2009 12:37 (UTC) Ga het niet ingewikkelder maken dan het is Kap svp, want praten hebben we al geprobeerd, lukte niet. okt 23, 2009 12:37 (UTC) :Pardon, ik heb zojuist 82.171.95.220 gedeblokkeerd. Meneertje IP moe met ons in gesprek kunnen, vind ik. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 23, 2009 12:38 (UTC) ::Nee, dat is al geprobeerd en dat lukt niet. Wil je hier mee kappen? Anders moet ik je blokken ;) Helaas.. Dingen moeten omdat de toestand nu zo is. Meneertje IP mag later wel weer bijdragen. wacht op het besluit van het Hooggerechtshof. Het spijt me maar dit is echt een strijd (Hoe meneer IP het ook ns noemde), en als het mislukt kan er veel gebeuren. okt 23, 2009 12:39 (UTC) Jij je zin. Maar ik vond de argumenten van 82.171.95.220 wel redelijk goed klinken. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 23, 2009 12:40 (UTC) :De IP moet niet doen alsof zijn neus bloedt. Al jaren proberen de Libertanen dingen op te lossen door diplomatie, verdragen. Dat lukt nooit. Nu is het dan maar tijd voor verandering, als het zo moet. okt 23, 2009 12:42 (UTC) ::Trap niet in die smerige trucjes van bucu, al jaren manipuleert hij als de pest, dit is echt een manier om weer de acht over te nemen, bucu wil alleen dingen kapot maken okt 23, 2009 12:47 (UTC) Tahr kleine verrader die je bent! Geef 'ns even mijn modrechten terug zodat ik mijn automatisch geblokkeerde IP kan deblokkeren. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 23, 2009 12:48 (UTC) :Dank je? Ik zeg tenminste niet tegen de IP dat ie een hartaanval moet krijgen? Btw, jouw IP? Je kan toch bewerken.. aangezien je ook die filmstudio kon aanmaken.. okt 23, 2009 12:49 (UTC) Dani, wil je mss op IRC komen? Dan kan ik ff uitleggen wat er is gebeurd, je hoort het verhaal namelijk maar van 1 kant en dat is de kant van Bucu. Klik hierop, typ je naam in en typ daaronder #wikistad-nl. okt 23, 2009 12:53 (UTC) :Ik heb de rechter in het Hooggerechtshof gevraagd of ie de zaak wil afronden. okt 23, 2009 13:03 (UTC) Mening Zin om je mening hier te zetten? Het mag enkel geen gescheld of PA's bevatten ;) okt 23, 2009 13:26 (UTC) Stem mee! Hi! LlamadaWiki! Llamada is een wiki over een fictieve, niet bestaande groep eilandstaten in de Atlantische Oceaan, genaamd Llamada (maar dat had je kunnen raden). Iedereen kan pagina's bewerken en samenwerken aan deze website en meedoen met onze gemeenschap van enthousiaste gebruikers. Iedere gebruiker kan behalve dat ook zijn eigen artikelen over Llamada schrijven. Denk aan de biografieën van mensen, artikelen over bedrijven, producten, boeken, sportevenementen, natuur, plaatsen, radiostations, films, etcetera. De gemeenschap waardeert goede nieuwe initatieven, of medewerking aan al bestaande projecten. Wat bieden wij? * Een actieve werkomgeving * Een veilige (= gemodereerde) omgeving * Een fijne community waar je meteen tot wordt toegelaten * Een goede host wat betekend: Geen reclame of invloeden van bedrijven/diensten./list Ik hoop je snel daar te zien! Apoo, Llamada Staff Dus registreer je nu op: LlamadaWiki.nl!